


All I want for Christmas is Whiskey

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, But Clary loves her anyway, Christmas goes wrong, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Izzy sucks at cooking, Jocelyn Fairchild Lives, Jocelyn doesn't though, Worried Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Jocelyn didn't like one bit Clary's decision of being with Izzy and let that clear to the brunette at every opportunity. But hey! It was Christmas , time of getting closer of people and Izzy had the perfect night planned. Everything would go right and she would finally win her mother in law... Right?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 17





	All I want for Christmas is Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I want for Christmas is Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926860) by [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15). 



> Hey people!  
> I'm late as always, but here's the second part os the mini Christmas marathon of this year, this time with Clizzy because... well, I'll explain in the end to give no spoilers now hahahaha  
> The first part is in my profile and it's called "Light of Christmas" to who wants to give it a look ;)  
> Oh! the plot also comes from that same link, credits in the end notes too ;)  
> Good reading!!!

Alicante was a small town and like every small town not only everyone knows everyone, but also everyone knows everyone’s secrets.

Being born and raised there, it wasn’t secret to Izzy that people knew her free and adventurous spirit, about her uncountable romances and her not that smart decisions. But that was never a problem to the woman. At least not until she met that special someone.

Clary moved from New York to Alicante and was impossible not to fall for the redhead. She not only was gorgeous, but also fun, smart and brave. They had an almost instantaneous conexion and not even the gossip about the past of Izzy’s love life stopped Clary from asking her to be her girlfriend, much less from moving in with Izzy to a house or their own some years later.

The problem wasn’t Clary’s reaction to Izzy’s fame, but her mom’s reaction.

Jocelyn was practically an older version of Clary, only much more serious than her daughter. She didn’t like it a bit Clary’s decision of being with Izzy and left that very clear to the brunette at every given opportunity.

They didn’t get along and Izzy wouldn’t move a finger to change it if it wasn’t the broken look on Clary’s face every time she got them in the middle of an argument. What happens with a crazy frequency by the way.

But there was some time already, basically since they moved some months ago, that Izzy was really making an effort to seem perfect to her mother-in-law. She didn’t want to give a reason to the woman to fight with her or say something negative about that relationship that was so important to Izzy.

It was the reason why Izzy agreed with that idea. It would be the perfect opportunity to win the woman once and for all!

It was Christmas Eve, the best time of year to have forgiveness and to get closer to people. Beyond that Izzy’s family would be in New York celebrating with her older brother, Alec, and his husband, Magnus. In other words, they wouldn’t have her parents to tell embarrassing stories about her childhood.

Clary and her wanted to spend their first Christmas alone in their house, but Jocelyn would be by herself since her husband and Clary’s stepfather, Luke, was a cop and would be working that night. So why not ask her to a special dinner, just the three of them?

“I don’t know if it will work, babe…” Clary answered when she told the idea that came from Alec.

“It will, you’ll see!”

And with hope of finally impressing her mother-in-law, Izzy spent all week planning that night. Everything had to be perfect!

____________________________________________________________________

The morning of the 24th started early to Izzy. She got up carefully to not wake up her girlfriend, put on her most comfortable clothes and started the process of cleaning the house and putting things in place.

Clary had worked till late in the paintings she needed to deliver right after the festivities and needed the rest, then Izzy tried to do everything the most silently as possible. It was a process she found boring, even more without the help of happy songs to agitate things a bit, but wouldn’t complain.

When everything was in place, she heard movements in the bedroom and minutes later Clary got in the kitchen.

“Morning” Clary got closer, yawning.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty” Izzy smiled stealing a kiss from her and turning her attention back to the eggnogg she was making.

“Wow, someone is cheerful today” Clary laughed grabbing Izzy’s hips.

“It’s Christmas” Izzy answered with a giant smile “Didn’t you say that you have to work some more? Why don’t you do what you need and let the rest to me?” she suggested.

“Expelling me from the kitchen already?” Clary pretended to be outraged, but kissed Izzy calmly and left her alone without any other comment.

When the eggnogg was ready, Izzy put it on the fridge and started the famous Lightwood’s Christmas Cookies that always made success in the town’s events.

It was a family recipe that passed from generation to generation to who knows how long. Her grandma taught her and she knew her mom was itching to teach her own grandchild to keep the tradition.

When the cookies went to the oven, she ran to the only restaurant in town to pick up her order of roasted turkey and side dishes.

Regardless of making the best eggnog and acceptable cookies, Izzy used to be a disaster in the kitchen. She already lost count on how many times something went wrong while she tried to make the simpler of the recipes. And since that night was about perfection, she wouldn't risk a burnt turkey or end up with her in a hospital by food poisoning - and yes, that happened once despite she didn’t consider herself guilty.

Izzy left for not even half an hour when she got back with the packaging and found pure chaos.

The first thing she saw was an almost empty bottle where the eggnog was in the balcony. That could only mean Clary drank more than half of it in half an hour.

Her eggnog wasn’t that strong, but Clary wasn’t the strongest person to drink either. The combination could be dangerous, since even slightly drunk, the redhead could lose her inhibition completely. Last time that happened was in a child’s birthday party, Izzy ended up in the bathroom with Clary’s hand in her panties while the others sang happy birthday on the other side of the door.

And that was only one of the times her girlfriend took a little more than one cup of beer.

Not that she would complain of having her girlfriend making a striptease in the middle of Christmas dinner if it was only them there. If that was the case, Izzy probably would be even drunker than Clary and would join her performance.

But she couldn’t have a drunk Clary right on Christmas when Jocelyn was there.

Beyond that, the woman seemed to believe that Clary was a saint before meeting Izzy and all the habits that she considered bad to her daughter was influenced by the brunette. One of them was exactly drink.

“Shit!” Izzy exclaimed before going to see with her own eyes how Clary was “Babe? I’m back.”

“Loooooove” Clary threw herself in her arms “Come, dance with me!”

“Did you really drink all the eggnog?” Izzy sighed.

“Only a cup or two” Clary shrugged, forcing Izzy to move with her.

“Clary, you know that your mom will be here soon…”

“Ops” Clary widened her eyes before starting to laugh.

“Ok, here’s the plan, you’ll go take a shower and will eat everything that I give to you, ok?”

“Yes Ma'am!” Clary tried to salute and for a miracle she actually went to shower, but then Izzy understood the reason for her not protesting.

Clary took off her clothes and instead of starting the shower, she decided to go back and pull Izzy with her till they were under water.

Not managing to resist and noticing that still had an hour till Jocelyn got there, Izzy surrendered to kisses that Clary shared in her neck.

____________________________________________________________________

Clary had a distraction and then to Izzy. The redhead was still slightly altered and demanding attention while Izzy fixed the table in the best way possible with the little time she had left. She was dividing her time between her girlfriend, the food and the new eggnog she was making, trying to finish everything before the woman appeared.

“Everything is so pretty!” Clay exclaimed looking at the table.

Izzy smiled at her before seeing the inferior lip of the redhead tremble and tears accumulate in her eyes. Oh no! Other side of drunk Clary was Crying Clary.

“It’s alright, love” Izzy hugged her caressing her back.

“Is just that you’re so awesome and it’s Christmas…” the redhead seemed miserable and took a good time to calm her down.

She didn’t know how long they were hugging till the hiccups ended and the redhead smiled like nothing happened.

“Better?”

“With you? Always!” Clary answered but then frowned her nose “What is that smell?”

“Smell?” Izzy frowned her forehead.

“Yeah, seems like something is burning…”

“Oh no!”

With wild eyes, Izzy ran to the kitchen watching the black smoke leave the oven where she left the cookies… almost two hours ago. She tried to get closer to turn it off, but was stopped by Clary that seemed to sober up with the scare.

“Don’t go there, I’m calling the firefighters!”

“That’s not necessary Clar, it’s just cookies.

“No, no” Clary looked at her seriously, “safety in first place.”

Maybe Clary wasn’t that better since she told in detail by the phone the reason why they forgot the cookies in the oven. Izzy knew very well the people working in emergency, how they enjoyed a good gossip and she was sure to hear an extended lecture from her parents about responsibility even before they got back from Alec’s.

To her complete horror, the firefighters arrived and sent them outside so they could work and that’s where they both stood by the red truck when Jocelyn’s car parked in front of the house.

“By the angel, Clary!” Jocelyn left the car screaming and running to hug her daughter “What happened?”

“It’s just that Iz was making cookies, but then we…”

“... there were some problems to be solved with urgency” Izzy cut before Clary could tell the story again “Nothing serious, Clary only wanted to be extra careful.” She assured, but saw in the woman’s face that nothing she said had helped.

“Ladies” One of the firefighters got closer “everything clear inside there. You'll have to buy a new oven, but everything else is safe. We also recommend you to leave all windows and doors open to clean the air and take the smoke out.

“Does that mean we can have dinner?” Clary asked, jumping on her place and winning some looks from her mom.

“Well, the smell will be there for a while, but it is safe to go inside.”

“Thank you” Izzy said and stopped Clary from going inside.

They watched as the truck went away. An awkward silence taking place. Izzy knew she had ruined her moment anyway, so she suggested that they could go eat somewhere else. At least that way they wouldn’t need to scent the smell of her failure.

They ended up squeezed in a cabin at the 24 hours dinner by the road. And besides Clary dominating the talk, it was clear the effort Izzy made to not ruin her girlfriend's mood, even if she felt terrible. At least a small miracle happened and Jocelyn didn’t give her one single rude word through all diner, or the way back home.

When Clary said goodbye to her mom and got happily back inside, Jocelyn holded Izzy’s arm, stopping her to follow the redhead. Izzy sighed knowing that this was the moment she would pour all negative opinions, so she decided to take the lead.

“Look, I tried ok! I’m sorry for being such a bad person, but I tried. I left the house perfect, made my best eggnog and the best cookies and even bought food so no one would end in the hospital. But it didn’t work, Clary got drunk and I needed to take care of her and I forgot completely about the cookies and now I ruined Christmas. So just… I’m sorry.”

Jocelyn had her eyebrows up and a fun smile on her face. She didn’t say a word for some seconds, but then she pulled Izzy to a hug.

“Clary couldn’t have someone better. Merry Christmas.”

____________________________________________________________________

Later, when she cringed by the cold getting from the open window, Izzy still didn’t know what happened, at which point of all that disaster she finally won her mother-in-law. She for sure had impressed her with all that mess, not in the best way, but still.

Maybe it really was Christmas spirit. Maybe Jocelyn was substituted by her good twin sister. Who knows?

At least she could enjoy Clary’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone setting fire to the kitchen? Only Izzy hahahaha at least this time the disaster wasn't only her fault...
> 
> Well plot comes from here: "https://promptinspiration.tumblr.com/post/134744507478/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus"  
> And it's this one: “Your mom is coming over for Christmas and I’m trying my best to impress her but now the Christmas cookies are on fire and you’re tipsy from the eggnog I made for later”


End file.
